Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 10-76837 discloses a vehicle air conditioner which can enhance heating performance compared to a conventional vehicle air conditioner. The vehicle air conditioner of Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 10-76837 is based on a conventional hot water heater and adding a configuration of heating coolant of a hot water heater by using a heat pump.